1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to intake or suction heads for hoses, especially large diameter hoses such as those used by fire fighters. In a more particular sense, the invention has reference to an intake head of the strainer type, which if desired, can be used without an associated float, by being thrown to the bottom of a pond, lake, stream, or swimming pool, from which water is to be pumped. In accordance with the invention, the strainer is detachably, quickly connectable to a float, under conditions in which it is desirable that the strainer not be permitted to go to the bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been suggested that strainers for use as intake heads of fire hoses or the like, be connected to floats whereby water may be pumped from just below the surface of a pond, pool or lake. This is desirable, for example, in which the body of water from which the water is to be pumped, has a very muddy, leaf-covered bottom. In such an event, the pumping of the water from the bottom of the pond or stream is impeded substantially if the strainer should become clogged or covered with leaves or other debris. In these circumstances, it is preferable that the strainer be connected to a float to draw water from just below the surface of the water supply.
In devices of this nature previously conceived, problems have arisen, one of which involves the inability, in many instances, of making a swift connection between the strainer and float. During the fighting of a fire, time is of the essence, and the loss of even a few seconds in making a connection between the float and the strainer can permit the fire to blaze beyond control.
In the prior art devices, further use of the strainer as an intake head without its associated float is often affected adversely by reason of the fact that the strainer often has a total intake area that is relatively small in relation to the volume capable of being pumped through the hose to which the strainer is connected. This relatively small intake area can be even further adversely affected by leaves that cover the intake ports of the strainer, until it becomes almost useless. In these circumstances, it may be necessary to halt pumping, while the strainer is removed from the pond, stream, or other water supply, cleaned of clogging debris, and returned for further use.